User blog:Roinelll/Solace 3-09
<< Previous Chapter ---- City Riot Once again I was burning, figuratively and literally. The unknown Aragamis blast hit me dead on, engulfing my body in the hellfire that I already had the chance of tasting for a quick dip, as well as from inside I was fueled by a similarly burning rage that was growing even faster as the seconds were passing. "Sierra!" Kota jumped to my side, concerned about my well being, but when he reached out and touched my shoulder the pain intensified and without thinking at all I've lashed out with my God Arc, swathing the surprised God Eater away. "Get a hold of yourself Sierra!" He shouted back more concerned about my well being than his. "Don't do this!" "Yes, let it free." C's voice whispered into my ear, which intensified the rage within even more. "You shouldn't ever forget that you are not like them." The pale girl chuckled. "No it's not actually forgetting, but rather you try to delude yourself." I've been gritting my teeth, for releasing the building scream of mute pain would have done nothing good, furthermore I've fixed my gaze right on the Aragami gunner, which dropped once again into the half kneeling position readying a massive destructive blast. I've quickly glanced to the side to make sure that Kota will not get swept up in the blast then I've lunged towards the target of my blood lust. "That's it." C's voice echoed in my head. "Can you hear it? Her voice screaming for recognition. Her voice, of wanting to be let free of all restraint." She chuckled, infuriating me even more. "Begging for release, you see. It's not me who wants you to do this." I've ignored the pale girl. Tried to and there was the perfect opportunity right in front of me. Apparently this Aragami suffered from the same weakness than the other monsters, once it started to concentrate for an attack it was almost impossible to redirect it, so with a few steps to the right I was able to charge it with my Chupacabra raised for attack, ready to rip into my victim. "Ignoring me won't do any good, because you are already sensing it, you're just lying to yourself." C's voice as usual tried to fill my head, dulling out my senses. The last vestiges of my reason, but I was still myself. "Just listen to her, will you? All will be made clear." The burning energy of the built up attack whizzed barely past my shoulders, maybe even singing it once again, but I didn't care at that at all. I've planted the tip off my God Arc into the jump and used that as a leverage, transferring my momentum with that into a propelled jump, smacking my boots into the face of the Aragami, which staggered back a few steps. In those few seconds that I've managed to gain like this, I've raised my God Arc high and then plunged it straight down. Right into the eye socket on that demonic visage and even through that boring it as deep as possible, it didn't matter that the weird gun-arm was bashing me and the free arm was trying to peel me off from the body. "Release her, Sierra!!" Once again C commanded, but I neither completely understood nor I wanted to comply. "Unleash Chupacabra!" What? That simple sentence broke focus, along with some of the pent up fury. Which also served as a good enough distraction for the Aragami to grab onto my leg and then hurl me far enough away, sending my body crashing painfully into the ground and rolling some distance, gathering more bruises along the way before stopping finally. "Sierra!" Kota, who had only seen me getting trashed raised his God Arc at me and released a salvo of recovery shots, as the bright green bullets impacted on my body I could feel the pain slowly lessen and some of the bruises vanishing. "Don't you try anything reck--..." He looked down at his body, to his stomach, from where a bloody end of a pole was sticking out. "--less?!" KOTA!! "What?" The boy blinked stupidly at the handle. "Isn't... this?" The handle that belonged to my God Arc. "Ow..." To Chupacabra, that the Aragami had throw after removing it from its body. I... THIS!! NOO!!! My mind was even more confused than when just a few minutes ago C tried to make me snap. I've tried to stand up and walk to the redhead who collapsed first to his knees, then fell to his sides. In the meantime from the wound blood was gushing out, soaking his clothes and the ground in an alarming rate. My vision was having trouble keeping up with me, darkness was enveloping my sight from time to time and I was afraid that I'm going to faint. "Hmm, cliché, but if that's going to trigger you, then be it." C's voice provided me with something to focus on and at the same time once again starting to get my blood to boil. "So, which is going to happen first, hmm?" She asked, her voice bordering on a playful tone and also harboring something that made my stomach churn with disgust. "Will either of you kick the bucket or there's going to be some miracle and both of you get out of it alive, but not without some very serious injuries." The pale girl then laughed maliciously, to which I've clenched my fists and teeth as I stood up and trudged towards the fallen body of Kota. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if you just 'Let it go'." SHUT UP!! I'm not going to dance to your com--. Directly in front of me, a scorching burst of energy passes, the torrent engulfing the wounded Kota and washing over him, causing damage on such a scale that I can't even comprehend it. I just stare blankly at the stop in front of me, not even a few steps ahead where Kota's body laid. "Ouch, that must have been painful." C says bluntly, adding onto my torment. "Lucky that it wasn't aimed at you, right Sierra?" To my right, I can hear the hiss off the Aragamis weapon as its reloading and charging up once again, I turn my head left to check on the boy, but I can't see anything else, but rubble and scorched earth. I take a confused step towards, but then a massive orb of energy slams into me, carrying me body away with it and then slams into the wall of a building, detonating and yet again burning me to the core. "That morons gone." C chuckled, her voice drilling deep into my consciousness. "You'll end up just like that idiot, especially if you're going to dawdle around like that." Gone? My body slumped together, falling into an unsightly heap. I didn't care that I was in pain, or that my body didn't quite react as I would have liked it. I vaguely could hear and subsequently understand that the Aragami was closing on, soon it stopped by my side and I could even hear the humming of the gun-arm as it gathered energy, ready to obliterate me. "So that's it?" C scoffed, annoyed. "Here I was, spinning plans and incorporating you into the big picture and this is only what you can muster, Sierra?" She mocked me and her words stung more and more. "So, I killed the Dead Weight for naught?" K-killed? C!! I must have lost my consciousness for a few seconds, because the next second I could clearly hear the laughter of the pale girl and in front of me lay the Aragami on its back in a broken heap. Parts of its armor were torn away, the gun ripped from the lower right arm and now sticking out of the chest. Both shoulder pads had been torn down and one lodged into the head, while the other was sticking out from the waist. "BRAVO!!" The girl clapped, smirking triumphantly. "Though there are some shortcomings, but you seem to have grasped the fundamentals." I looked down at my hands that were pulsing with pain and saw them covered with numerous scars and blood, but not mines for sure. "Now you just have to work on not going bat-shit crazy on me." What happened? "Careful now, you didn't kill that Yaksha just yet." She warned me and I felt the Aragami underneath my feet starting to stir. "Here, you go." C tossed to me my God Arc, which I've grabbed clumsily. "Maybe using an actual weapon instead of your teeth and nails does a better job, eh?" I've stared at C, who was only a few meters from me, then to Chupacabra in my hand, from there my view shifted down to the Aragami that the pale girl has called a Yaksha. It was wounded badly, yet still alive. While it was surprising to me, I was able to keep calm and think it through what I've wanted to do. So first off, I've transformed my God Arc and with outmost ease beheaded the humanoid monster. "You're not going to get the core?" C pouted from the corner of my eyes. "Such a waste." Without even turning attention to her, I've lifted my weapon and closed my eyes letting the transformation of my weapon return to its initial form. From inside the body of this Yaksha, something was calling to me, a sharp tugging feeling pulsed every so slightly at certain intervals. Using the pulsating sensation, combined with the tingling originating from my left arm, I've slammed down Chupacabra at a point near the chest of the beheaded Aragami. "Hole in one!" She teased me, as the God Arc found the core instantly and shattered it summarily. "Now then..." C formed an 'o' with hour mouth, as the tip of my weapon was hovering millimeters from her chest. "What do you plan to do, hmm?" What you deserve. I've pulled back Chupacabra in cold blood, only to stab forward with all of my might, but the move stopped abruptly. My eyes widened, when I saw that C had raised her left hand and although the tip of the spear impaled itself through her palm and into the lower arm itself, she hadn't even hissed in pain or moved from the spot, rather simply closed her hand and grabbed onto the polearm. "That hurt." She lied. She had to lie, because nothing was giving off the feeling that should have make painful to C. "You really think you can turn your weapon on me?" The pale girl formed a sadistic grin on her lips as I tried to pull my weapon away from her, but it didn't budge at all. To my shock I couldn't even let go of Chupacabra at all, I was like glued to it and this midget in front of me was holding the controls apparently. "Think twice next time, I own you, remember?" So, what now you freak?! "Cease the hostility, I'm on your side remember? Or rather, you are on mines." Go to hell. "Nothings going to come from glaring at me like this, so let's speed things up. I believe it isn't in your best benefit to remember all this, so I'm just going to give you a very slight prod and make you go berserk, right?" She smiled at me with feigned innocence and reached for her mask with the free hand. Immediately my body started to shiver and for some reason a large purple shining came to my mind, something that chilled me to the bone and sapped my willpower to fight completely. "Ah, seems while your mind might not recall, your body does." C couldn't keep a snicker back as she gloated. "Then, this should be quite enough. Let me show you why some called me a Devil." There was the clack, a sound that was sending shivers down my spine and if C wouldn't have held on so tight on Chupacabra, probably I would be shivering even more uncontrollably that I do at the moment. "Hey, you were interested what am I hiding underneath my mask, right?" She had thrown the mask to the ground and reached for the hood with the free arm, slowly pulling it back. "Don't chicken out on me and see for yourself, would you?" I tried my best to avert my gaze from something that would probably haunt me in my worst nightmares. "This is why you're not fit to even stand up to me." She stepped closer and while she was only a few centimeters smaller than me, I wished that I would be able to become minuscule, that way I could hide from the terror of the pale girls gaze. However I wasn't granted that respite as she grabbed my chin and forget me to gaze into the abyss itself. Instantly a large purple eye covered most of my view, surrounded by more than a dozen crimson red burning ones. Each one of them glared into my eye and felt like they want to tear me apart from the inside, starting with my mind and following it up with unspeakable horrors that by that time I wouldn't be able to comprehend. All of the eyes, both purple and the crimson ones started to glow, burning themselves into my retina, like they wanted to brand my mind itself. "See you in a few days, Sierra." I could hear the last words of C before darkness consumed me. ---- I felt... What did I feel? I couldn't understand. Pain. I don't like pain. More pain. Some one stop it. But there is no one... Except for me. Then I'll make it stop. Yet, the pain is still there. No. It's even more than before. I can't stop it either... "Embrace it." Is... there someone else? "Unleash me." Am I going to snap? "FEED ME!!" ---- "So, Sleeping Beauty is awake, huh?" My ears hurt, but I could make out the words of Soma nearby me. "Although, more like Sleeping Lockjaw." A shaking rang through me, which originated from my jaws. Something hard was stuck in my mouth. "Seriously you Dead Beat! Let go of Evil One or I swear I'm going to feed you to it!" Once again something hard moved in my mouth, and it felt like it's going to rip my teeth out if it will continue. I had to strain my eyes to open them, even if that hurt quite a bit and the light was irritating my vision. In a few seconds I could really make out what the dark skinned God Eater was saying. I was biting down hard on the blade of his weapon for some reason and on closer inspection there were numerous bite marks along it. "I'm going to say this the fucking last time." He snarled, rather annoyed. "Spit. It. OUT!!" It took some effort to comply, but eventually he could remove his weapon and I was left to collapse in a miserable heap. I blinked up at him and noticed that not only his blade that even he was sporting numerous cuts, scratches and bite marks. His clothes were also almost completely torn, soaked with blood and some were still quite fresh and pumping blood. "The medical bill, repair fee and the ruining of my clothes will come out of your pocket." He said coldly, then walked away. I was still blinking confused, but decided to survey my surrounding. It was near the outskirts of the city, some of the area was still marking the edge with numerous collapsed buildings while the wasteland was in the other direction reaching up to where the eye could see. "Do you even recall what made you snap?" I could hear him inquire from some distance away and my eyes followed him. He was helping our a somewhat concussed Sakuya from underneath some rubble. Apparently even she had gone through some serious battle as her attire was ripped in numerous places and the blood from her wounds also soaked the rest just like Soma's. "Stop spacing out and help me damn it! This was your fault in the first place." My fault? I did this? "Fine, you're useless as ever." Soma grumbled as checked the medic for any serious injuries. "Put this on at least." He had thrown his not so pristine state coat over me. "Where's the Dead Weight?" Kota? I've frozen for some reason when recalling the young gunner, and looked up at the scowling God Eater confused. He was talking with Hibari, most probably calling for an extraction team although I didn't understand him. I've probably also lost the translator gadget given to me. "Now tell me." When Soma finished the call, he turned to me with a very serious tone and expression. "You don't recall anything?" I shook my head, rather confused to which he simply cursed under his breath. "At least you've done a good job of making literal mincemeat out of a Gboro, two Chi-Yous and four Kongous." The God Eater frowned, which made me feel even more nervous. "If you hadn't attacked us, when trying to come to your aid it would have even better." What have I done? "Stop fucking moping around and help me find that Dead Weight before the rescue team gets here." Soma leaned down, and halfway thrown Sakuya over his shoulders. "Bring her God Arc." He barked the order and I've went over to the sniper and took it up. It felt, weird to hold another God Eaters weapon. "Don't try anything funny with that, I don't want you to escalate our problems, understood Dead Beat?!" ---- End of Chapter 2016,09,02 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic